


Lion Cubs & Dragon Spawn

by Celestius



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Universe, Character Study, Deposed Lannisters, Dorne, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Kings Landing, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Myrcella Deserved Better, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot Twists, Queen Daenerys, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Chemistry, Westeros, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestius/pseuds/Celestius
Summary: Fictional continuation of S04/E05 were - instead of remaining to rule Mereen - Daenerys decides to sail for Kings Landing and take the throne. She succeeds and conquers the city, but little did she know; there are many other dangers lurking around, as are other attractions. Will she be able to separate feelings from duty and rule the seven kingdoms as a selfless, fair and just queen the realm cries out for? Or will she struggle to maintain her position and falter her people, like the kings that came before her?Focus will be Myrcella and Daenerys' relationship, age 18 and 20 (which should be about their (shows) intended age during season 4~5). So while I may refer to Myrcella and Tommen as 'children' in some chapers, Myrcella is in fact a young adult.** Trigger warning: Will have mentions of past abuse and non-consensual relationship(s). **





	1. Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Time lapse may not be entirely accurate, but major differences of this fic vs the TV show:
> 
> **** WARNING: SPOILERS! **** 
> 
> * Tyrion escaped and arrived in Mereen *before* S04/E05 and most events that occurred afterward (while Danaerys was originally in Mereen) did not happen, including...  
> \---- Jorah was never outed and banished.  
> \---- Danaerys never allied with the Tyrels & Greyjoys.  
> \---- Barristan, Tommen, Myrcella, Doran, Trystane, Oberyn, Tyrells never died.  
> \---- Because Tommen was deposed shortly after his coronation rather than throwing himself out of the highest window of the red keep, Cersei never succeeded the throne.
> 
> That should cover most. More tags will likely be added later.

Daenerys sat the throne like she was born to when the doors of the great hall flew open. Ser Barristan and Missandei dutifully stood by her side. They were in the midst of a discussion about how to harvest more grain when a Dothraki guard carrying a piece of parchment approached them with haste; he presented the note to the silver queen and she took it without any expression, but after unfolding and reading the contents of the note, she released a sigh of relief. According to her spy master, Lord Varys, a Dornish ship with a stag decorating the sails had just arrived into the harbor. 

Princess Myrcella, finally. Daenerys thought. She went great lengths to have Prince Doran send her back to Kings Landing. As her parents' eldest surviving child and with her older brother gone she is, by Dornish law, the legitimate heir to the Iron throne. Some of her small council members had convinced her that allowing the princess to remain on distant shores would be unwise; It could be cause for rebellion, and the realm was still recovering from a recent siege.

The Dornish refused to support the claim of Daenerys the Unburnt, daughter of the mad king Aerys and sister to Rhaegar Targaryen, the man that abandoned his lawful wife and their princess, Elia Martell, to lay with a Stark girl. She was able to understand their concern, however her deceased family's crimes aren't hers, plus her claim to the throne was no longer a subject of discussion. She had won the war, so even in the case the throne wouldn't be hers through inheritance, she had earned it through right by conquest. And yet, Doran had denied the new queen's request to return the princess. 

She did not take kindly to this weak prince's answer, so three moons ago Daenerys mounted Drogon and - accompanied by Viserion and Rhaegal - she decided to pay him a visit in person and threatened to burn Sun Spear to the ground with Dragon fire, would he refuse her once more. A bold move, but it was for the greater good, Daenerys tried to tell herself. Doran, startled by this hostile threat, eventually complied and swore he would annul her bethrotal to Trystane and return the princess to Kings Landing.

Daenerys shifted nervously in her chair, she had no idea what to expect upon meeting the princess Myrcella, and had not once met a woman of royal birth before that did not desire to see her head on a spike. Would Myrcella be any different? With the evil queen Cersei as a mother and a drunken boarhunter as a father what good could the girl be?  
She would soon find out. 

Tyrion entered the hall, then. His red cloak dawdled behind him as he progressed to the queen and her loyal guard.

"My Lord Hand, thank you for honoring us with your presence." Daenerys spoke tenderly "It appears that your niece is on her way here, this very moment. Delightful news, would you not say?"  
Tyrion gave her a modest nod. "Indeed so." He paused, brows suddenly furrowing. "If I may ask, your Grace, what are your intentions with Myrcella?" 

Daenerys eyed him questionably, and Barristan whom was still stationed next to her swallowed, knowing the sensitivity of the subject.

"Retrieving her from Dorne with such an aggression might not have been the best decision, your Grace. I love my niece and want nothing more than to have her here, safe and sound in Kings Landing but-"  
"You disapprove." Daenerys interrupted, voice plain and bored. "Have we not already discussed this during several council meetings?"  
"We have. But your Grace, I urge you to reconsider. The Dornish simply cannot rally behind Myrcella. Even if she is the rightful heir through their laws, she isn't through ours. Doran is not a fool, he knows Tommen would have the stronger claim still."  
"Myrcella, Doran, Tommen..." Daenerys spoke in the same tone as earlier. "None of them would have mattered, would your traitor brother not have put his sword into my father's back."

Taken aback by having that harsh fact used against him, Tyrion's mouth opened to speak, but he refrained from doing so, knowing only too well that the queen would not take kindly to what he was about to say. Instead, he sighed tiredly. "I meant no offense, your Grace."

But Daenerys could only glance at him with hooded eyes before their conversation got interrupted. From outside of the door at the other side of the throne room there were footsteps echoing through the hall. Not much later a young woman entered, guarded by four Unsullied soldiers. The closer she approached, the more Daenerys saw the physical resemblance with Cersei. She had long, blonde, hair, piercing green eyes, a slender frame and carried herself with great dignity. Myrcella was a spitting image of her mother, only twenty years younger. 

And there was much to say about the late queen Cersei, but not that she had an undesirable appearance.

"Your Grace, it is an honor to meet you." The girl curtsied a with a surprisingly sweet voice and a gentle bow but kept her gaze strictly fixated on the ground before her. Tyrion hasn't seen his niece in quite a while but he instantly noticed her clenched jaws. Despite trying hard to maintain her composure, he wondered how his blood truthfully felt about having to leave Dorne and being ripped away from her betrothed, whom she was rumored to love deeply.  
"I... I hereby place myself in your care."  
Daenerys smiled lightly and gestured "Come forward, princess." Myrcella did as she was told without a second thought, and halted only a few steps away from the queen.  
It was that moment when Tyrion took the courtesy to walk closer to the young blonde and take hold of her hands. "My sweet niece, the years have done you justice. Welcome home." He smiled genuinely yet pitifully, and Myrcella did the same. "Thank you, my Lord uncle."

Then, rather unexpectedly, Myrcella gazed over to Daenerys, eyes meeting for a fleeting moment and then swiftly removing her gaze elsewhere again. She let out a short gasp and quickly pulled back her hands from Tyrion's touch, not sure whether it was due to flawing so inconsiderably, or because she was surprised by the silver queen's beauty. 

Daenerys swallowed thickly and made her own assumption. The girl is terrified, she thought. "You need not be afraid of me, princess." and Tyrion nearly snorted at that. Who wouldn't be afraid of someone that threatens to burn cities to the ground, to lit up what she had learned to call her home? 

"I... I am not-"  
"Not attempting to lie to your queen upon the first meeting, I hope. That wouldn't be very polite, would you not agree?" Daenerys teasingly finished with one brow raised, and the younger blonde looked at her wide-eyed, not quite understanding that the queen was only trying to make the girl less tense.  
"F- forgive me, your Grace..." Myrcella spoke, voice shaky. Daenerys saw the girl balding her fists so tightly, she was amazed that the nails in her flesh had not drawn any blood yet.  
"You are forgiven." Her facial expression naturalized. "I understand these are not the circumstances you had ever expected to come home to. My apologies it has to be this way, princess, for you are but an innocent girl in a much greater game."

Myrcella tried to smile at that, and for some reason suddenly wondered how many more name days the queen had seen than her. She did not seem much older...

"It is quite alright, your Grace." She paused briefly "Joffrey, my brother, he... ensured me I'd never see my home and family again." she swallowed, but then looked apologetically at Tyrion, whom had been humiliated and tormented even more by her brother's hands. "So despite the circumstances, this is more than I could've asked for. I am home, and with the family I have left." 

Daenerys said nothing but lifted her chin in response. Missandei was probably the only one in the hall that caught the queen clutching the arm of the throne with both hands tightly that her knuckles turned pale. Myrcella straightened the skirt of her dress during the awkward silence. There were many more questions she wanted to ask. Is her mother still alive? How about her younger brother? Does her engagement still stand? What will be expected of her, now that she's here? But those questions would have to wait. 

A part of the dragon queen had always been jealous of King Robert and Cersei's only daughter, for Myrcella was fortunate enough to have the youth that was stolen from herself, the child-hood of a princess that was hers by right and she despised them all for taking it from her. Loathing her was an easy thing to do from afar, but now that she met the girl in person she found that she could not ignite the same hatred. It may be too early to judge, but Myrcella seemed nothing like the cruel Cersei at all. The girl in front of her has soft features; She seems good and kind and pure, and that, strangely, is what upset Daenerys most. 

Like everyone else in the realm, she heard stories about the sadistic king Joffrey and could only guess what her miserably beast of a brother had put her through, a curiosity which stirred painful memories of the violation she had suffered by her own brother's doing, when she was younger. Someone that was ought to protect her.

Myrcella too, had been abused and sold as life stock, Daenerys realized. Maybe they had more in common than she was willing to admit.

"Then, I am glad your return to Kings Landing is not a disappointment." Daenerys broke the silence and licked her lips, and the blonde in front of her shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She's tired, Tyrion thought, and glanced at the queen mercifully, indicating that his niece needed to rest and Daenerys got the cue.  
"Forgive me, you must be exhausted from your long journey. Please allow my guards to escort you to your chamber, princess, we shall get better acquainted another time."  
"That is most kind, your Grace. Gratitude."

Daenerys then eyed her Unsullied soldiers and spoke in a tone much colder than she had spoken to Myrcella. "Gūrogon se dārilaros Myhrsēla naejot zirȳla tistālion." (Escort the princess Myrcella to her chamber).

Myrcella exchanged looks with her uncle when the soldiers approached her and instinctively took a step back, but Tyrion returned a reassuring nod that there was nothing to be afraid of.

And then she knew, in that moment she knew she would be safe here. However much a hostage she may be, she would at the very least be safe, which is more than she ever was, anywhere.


	2. Familial Re-union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella POV. Pretty short and more of a filler chapter to focus some on the (non-incestuous) relationship between Myrcella and Tommen, because we never quite got to see this in the show.

The first few days were a bit unusual for Myrcella. She was free to roam the red keep and the gardens, but never outside of it's walls, and wherever she goes the four Unsullied guards that were assigned to her would go too, which was something she had not experienced before. Her mother had always been accompanied by guards, as did Joff because his safety was paramount as the heir to the throne, but no one blinked an eye at what Myrcella and young Tommen were up to. Not until now as deposed royals, anyway.

In the few days she has been back into the country, she learned that her mother was still alive. Kept down in the black cells be it, but alive all the same. Tommen was a hostage as much as herself and he was granted the same amount of freedom. They were allowed to spend time together; the queen and her council didn't seem worried of any conspiracy they might commit, likely thanks to uncle Tyrion speaking on their behalf.

He went above and beyond to make his families stay as pleasant as he could and - while it had been years since they last seen each other - his caring personality trait did not change a single bit.

Contrary to what most expected, she didn't dislike being back in Kings Landing. She had quite enjoyed herself actually, and more importantly, had seen hostages under worst circumstances being kept in the city such as the lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Myrcella was too young at the time to understand but now knew of the horrors Joffrey and mother had put her through and she would thank the gods every night that the new queen was merciful, considerate and compassionate, while she and her sibling could have suffered the same fate.

"Tell me more about Dorne, Cella." Tommen asked as he was petting Ser Pounce. They had been in his chambers spending time together for the past three hours, for there was still so much to catch up upon. "According to mother, prince Oberyn said you were happy there. Is that true?"

The corners of Myrcella's mouth curled up into a modest smile. It was true, she thought. Trystane, Doran, Oberyn and even some of his otherwise vicious daughters were gracious to her.

"Yes. I think I was. Most of the Martells were kind to me, the water gardens were beautiful, and their seasoned Dornish red wine... I've never tasted anything like it before." She chuckled and continued "Mother would have killed for it, that much is certain."  
Tommen smiled at his sister's answer, he always questioned whether she had been truly happy or not. Whether the Dornish were treating her with respect, dignity and courtesy or not. He loves his sister deeply and remembers shedding more than just one tear upon her departure, he also remembers Joffrey scolded him for that, that princes don't cry.  
She ruffled his hair then like she use to when they were children, and she suddenly realized how glad she was that her younger brother no longer occupied the throne that had inflicted so much horror on citizen and nobles a like, some times by the hands of people closer to her than she was willing to admit. 

Tommen was not cruel like those that came before him. He wasn't Aerys, or Joff, or father, or any other king that was undeservingly entitled to the throne. Tommen did deserve it - but similarly to Doran - he would not make a strong ruler, which happens to be exactly what the realm needs. A strong, fair and just ruler, and - so far - Daenerys seems to meet those criteria. Perhaps she was the prince that was promised of the mythical prophecy...

"Do you think they'll want us to wed again?" The young prince asked and his brows furrowed, and Myrcella looked at him questionably, her trail of thoughts suddenly interrupted.  
"Word has it you already have a wife, is it not? The lady Margeary of house Tyrell, what happened to her?"  
"The queen annulled our marriage..." Tommen replied, almost a whisper. "The members of house Tyrell have been stripped of their titles and property. Their ancestral home, High Garden, has been given to Ser Jorah Mormont." Tommen swallowed, pained by the thought of his late wife whom had been reduced to a mere peasant. "Uncle Tyrion says it was necessary, that the castles of nobles that betrayed the queen should be given to those loyal to her." He paused for a brief moment. "I don't think Margeary did anything wrong. She only did as her family commanded..."  
The princess returned a sad smile. "Perhaps so, but that should be of no concern to your, dear brother. In the queens eyes, house Tyrell served the wrong royals, and their family paid dearly for it." Her brother swallowed thickly, and nodded. It dawned upon Myrcella, then. How thankful they should be that they are still alive, for they were the wrong royals to begin with. 

"Did you love him?" Tommen asked suddenly, startling her in a way.  
"What?"  
"Trystane. Were you in love with him?"  
Myrcella pursed her lips, not quite sure how to respond. Her mouth opened, but for a good two seconds, no words came out.  
"The Prince of Dorne was kind to me and I enjoyed his company." She answered eventually. "That is love, is it not?" A genuine question, of which she thought she had known the answer. Tommen eyed her then, and while the princess' answer sufficed to not have him worry, it wasn't what he expected to hear and so he replied in a way that his sister did not see coming.  
"No," He said with a touch of sadness to his voice as he took Ser Pounce in his lap. "If that was all, you did not love him."

And then, before the princess could open her mouth to answer, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, and quickly after two Dothraki guards came in.  
"Forgive the intrusion. Her Grace requests the princess Myrcella to dine with her tonight."  
Tommen's eyes widened and his eyes shot into the direction of his sister, whom remained impeccably calm, composure not faltering and kept her gaze focused on the guards.  
"Tell Her Grace I am honoured by the invitation and look very much forward to sup with her." She spoke sweetly, with a gentle smile. The guards then answered with a quick bow and left again as soon as they entered.

"I better get prepared then, Tommen." Myrcella said once they were alone again and was about to get up, but her brother grabbed her hand.  
"Be careful."  
She turned around and removed his hand of hers.  
"Worry not, sweet brother. I endured Joff and lived among snakes. Surely I'll survive supping with queen Danearys of house Targaryen."

She winked at him, and her brother let out a faint yet relieved chuckle. After watching her brother nod approvingly, Myrcella left the room.

Time to choose a gown fit to wear in the presence of a queen.


	3. Torn Strings

It had been three hours since the Unsullied soldiers had come with the invitation on the queens behalf, and Myrcella was anxiously waiting in her chamber to be sent for. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so nervous, for the queen had been very generous to her and her brother.  
There was something about the facade she had. Daenerys expressed a strange mixture of authority and kindness, both at the same time, which was difficult for the princess to understand. Most of the people she had met were all extreme in their personality and deamanor; either final in their harshness or good and innocent to the core. But Daenerys, and while maybe too early to judge, she appeared to have a perfect balance of necessary traits for a queen. Good, fair, wise and just. But also strict, proud, and absolute, when need be.

On top of that, she is one of the most beautiful women Myrcella had ever seen, and she had seen a great many. 

There was a knock on the door then, and the girl recognized Tyrion muffled voice from the other side of it.

"Come in." Myrcella said without hesitation, and her uncle entered shortly after. He lingered a while at the door but eventually after closing it shut behind him he walked towards his niece at a slow pace.  
He spread his arms and sighed contently.  
"Look at you. You look absolutely stunning." A brief pause followed. "I am not a man of fashion but your mother was right, gold truly is your color."  
And at that, Myrcella could only smile.  
"Thank you, uncle. This gown is one of my favorites." She answered sweetly. "Hopefully it pleases our queen."  
"How can it not?" Tyrion pointed out, however, it was more of a statement than a question.

Her dress really was notable. It had multiple layers of golden fabric and it was clearly made of the most exquisite silk and satin in the seven kingdoms. Doran had given it to her as a gift of good faith and satisfaction that their houses would be united. The dress had quickly grown to be a valued piece in Myrcella's wardrobe.  
It had subtle lion and sun patches sewed into it which blend in perfectly with the rest of the fabric. The back of it was open and the front revealed a bit of her cleavage, but nevertheless it was still appropriate enough for a princess to wear.

Tyrion extended his arm. "Would you allow me the honor to escort you to her Grace?"  
"I would appreciate that very much." She curtsied and approached him. They both looked at each other and chuckled, amused by the fact how little their relationship had changed compared to all those years ago. They left the room with arms entwined.

***

Once Tyrion delivered Myrcella at inside the Red Keep, she found Daenerys stationed near the window, watching the city beneath her, lost in thoughts. The goblet of wine she held was resting against her lower lip and had yet to take notice of her guest. Myrcella swallowed. The sun was setting and the amber glow of the sky reflected beautifully on Daenerys' pale skin. It was a perfect picture for a portet, the younger girl thought, but knew she couldn't keep staring so she cleared her throat instead.

"Your Grace." Myrcella spoke loud enough to be heard at the other side of the chamber, announcing her presence at the entrance of the gate. Daenerys' head then delicately moved into her direction.  
"Princess Myrcella." Daenerys smiled. "Please, come in." She gestured the girl to approach, and once was she was near, she guided the other girl to the dining table.  
The queen lifted the jar of wine that displayed itself on the table with one hand and raised an empty goblet with the other.  
"Wine, my Lady?"  
"Please." The girl answered, quicker than the other woman had anticipated. Everything to get a little less nervous, Myrcella thought.

Daenerys poured her a generous amount and refilled her own goblet afterward. She handed it over to Myrcella and upon reaching out to take it their fingers brushed against each other. They both appeared to notice and their eyes met for a split second, it seemed the sudden contact startled them both, but neither said anything.  
"Thank you, my queen." Myrcella blushed and bit her lower lip. Daenerys caught glimpse of the blonde's flushed cheeks and the corners of her mouth curled up in a coil smile, amused by the girl's innocence, but she would not comment on it.

"My, you are wearing an magnicifent gown, princess." the queen complimented and the blush on Myrcella's cheeks grew even more.  
"Thank you, your Grace. I'm glad it pleases you."  
"That it certainly does," Daenerys answered, accidentally allowing her eyes to hover over the girl's frame, her gazed lingered on the girl's cleavage but the silver haired queen blinked after the realization. That was not what she had invited her for, for Myrcella was not one of her hand maidens.

"Are you hungry, princess?" The silver-haired woman asked after several seconds, and the princess responded with a modest nod.  
"Then let us take seat and enjoy the delicious food that has been prepared for us."

The dishes had been prepared in Mereneese fashion, fish and vegetables drenched in sweet and sour spices and sauce. During the dinner, the two girls talked about all kinds of things. Mostly light-hearted subjects, such as Essosi silks, pronunciations of the Valerian language, and Dornish delights that stretched far beyond Kings Landing's acceptable norms. They were intrigued by each other's perspectives and opinions, and before they knew night had came.  
Myrcella took a sip of what she believes had been her forth goblet of Dornish red, when a loud screeching sound came from the queen's balcony behind her. Myrcella halted drinking half-aways and stared at the queen with wide, fearful eyes.

Daenerys remained impeccably calm, in fact, she chuckled at the girl's reaction. "You must forgive my children, for they do not know how to make a peaceful appearance." She stood up and lifted her hand towards Myrcella. "Have you ever seen a dragon from close by, princess?" 

And for a moment, Myrcella hesitated, but in the short time together she grew quite fond of the queen and she felt as if she was worth trusting, even despite the many differences between their families. She took the queen's hand and allowed her to lead her to the balcony.

When they walked through the curtains, they found one large dragon seated on top of the stone railing. He had green and bronze colored scales, and while he wasn't as big as the black one Myrcella had seen the queen ride into Dorne to demand her return, he was certainly still enormous.

"Hello, Rhaegal." The queen spoke and confidently approached the creature to rub his nostrils, he purred underneath her touch. Mycella carefully followed the queen but ensured to remain a few steps behind, on safe distance.  
"Rhaegal..." Myrcella whispered. "To honor your brother, Prince Rhaegar?"  
"Correct."  
"He certainly is very remarkable..." Myrcella lowered her head and walked closer. "As was your brother." She had heard stories about Rhaegar, the last dragon and the prince that was promised, or so he was called. And although her birth was several years after his death, it did not stop those from who had witnessed the prince from praising him, to her father's great disdain. 

"Did you know, Your Grace..." Myrcella abruptly said and extended her arm so the dragon could take in her scent. "My mother and your brother, they were promised to each other, once upon a time."  
Daenerys turned around to face the girl in astonished disbelief, but the princess did not meet her eyes, she kept focused on the dragon before her whom had seemingly eased into her touch.  
"No one has ever told me that." The queen answered quietly, and swallowed thickly. It's not that she didn't believe the girl, she did, but was surprised why her loyal council members failed to mention it thus far. Myrcella smiled sadly then, and faced the queen.  
"It is quite strange, don't you think your Grace?"  
"What is?"

A long pause.

"Our families have always been at peace, our strings date back centuries ago, but that all changed until....." The princess gasped at the realization what she was about to say, for she did not know how the queen would react to it. It appeared she did not need to.  
"Until my brother kidnapped your father's betrothed, Lyanna of house Stark." Daenerys simply stated, no denial or offense in her voice. "Whatever drove him to do such a thing, it was a great crime towards two great noble houses."  
"Your Grace, I didn't--"  
"I am aware you did not deliberately intend to accuse." The queen interrupted. "But from one royal that once lost everything due to the actions of our ancestors to another, please accept my apologies." The queen spoke without shame, and Myrcella exhaled for what she did not know she had kept inhaled for all this time.  
"I accept." She answered genuinely, and the queen nodded her head in satisfaction, happy that there can finally be closure.

"Perhaps, would we have been born in a better world...." The princess said, but paused quickly after. Daenerys then gazed at her with questionable eyes, eagerly awaiting for the girl to finish her sentence.  
"We would have been bound by blood, we would have been cousins, her Grace and I." Myrcella eventually said, a touch of insecurity to her voice.  
"Yes." Daenerys answered meekly and fondled the dragon brooch on her blue gown. "Yes, we would have been. If only. But we are not born in such a world, are we now, princess?"  
"No, your Grace, we are not." She admitted, slightly afraid she might have displeased the queen. But she had not.

"We are born in the world that those before us have left us with. " Daenerys concluded. "That is, however, not to say that we can not change it. Their time is past, and ours is now."

Both amazed and relieved by the queen's words, the princess smiled, for she could not agree more. Shortly after Rhaegal - whom they had nearly forgotten had been here all this time - stumbled and then glided off the balcony railing to join his brothers that were soaring through the sky several hundred feet away from the red keep. The women watched as the three of them reunited and circled around each other above the sea. They seemed no larger than birds, from such a distance.

"Come, sweet girl." Daenerys then spoke, breaking the silence "Let us go back inside, the hour is growing late."


	4. Strange Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dialogue between Tyrion and Dany.

Daenerys had trouble sleeping that night. The evening had been so alluring, however, after the princess had left her chambers, a messenger came knocking on her door to tell her a raven had come. It was a letter from Roose Bolton, the Lord of Winterfell and therefore new warden of the North, or so he claimed. 

The contents of his letter made her feel uncomfortable. He wrote that his son and heir, Ramsay Bolton, had been legitimized shortly before Daenerys laid siege to Kings Landing in order to claim the Iron Throne, and he was in need of a wife. Assumingly for selfish reasons, Lord Bolton stated that he wishes to renew his alliance to the crown and to show his sincerity he could think of no better way than by relieving Daenerys of the princess Myrcella to wed his son.

But Daenerys was not a fool, Tywin Lannister was dead, and Tywin Lannister happened to be the one responsible for house Bolton's power and wealth. He must now fear for all of that to be stripped away just like she had done to the other houses that betrayed or fought against her, and so he looked for other sly ways to rise into the court's favor.

Yes. Daenerys certainly understood the appeal from his perspective, but she could not find it in her heart to accept. The princess just returned from Dorne and she had essentially promised her that she could stay here. However, her mind quickly trailed off into different directions.... she wondered what she was to do with the girl. In a rather hostile fashion, she had retrieved her, taken her from her betrothed, but now what? Murdering them was definitely out of the question, nor could she grant homage to the presumptive Baratheon heirs for the rest of their lives, expecting them never to wed and bare children of their own. They'd be as much of a hostage in Kings Landing as they would be anywhere else, living a miserable life. And these two young adults were good. They were truly, inevitably good, and both deserved a better fate than the one she had originally laid out for them, as well as what Lord Bolton had in mind, for Myrcella anyway.

The morning after, Daenerys woke up feeling like she hadn't slept at all. Circles were clearly visible underneath her eyes but she couldn't let the lack of sleep distract her from her queenly duties. After her usual routine of bathing and having Missandei dress her, she decided to pay Tyrion a visit in the tower of the hand. This would be a proper time to ask for his council.

He glanced up when he saw her enter and put down the feather he was writing with.  
"Your Grace! Good morning." He spoke enthusiastically and got up from his chair to draw back the chair at the opposite side of his desk, gesturing her to take seat. 

"Good morning, my Lord Hand. How have the seven kingdoms been prospering under my rule?" She spoke bemused and sat down in the chair he had drawn out for her.  
"Quite well, your Grace. The trades between the great houses and the capital are going smoothly, peasants and orphans in Flea Bottom are being taken care of and there is yet to see sign of any rebellion. I'd say we can not complain." He smiled after finishing his sentence, and Daenerys nodded contently.  
"I am glad to hear it." She paused, and swallowed thickly after. "A raven came from the North last night."

Tyrion felt nervous at that, his thoughts instantly jumped to the Lady Sansa from Winterfell, whom - just like himself - had been accused of poisoning the late king Joffrey. There has been no word of her since her disappearance. He wondered if the news had anything to do with her.

"Roose Bolton, the new warden of the North. Do you know him?" She asked insecurely, and Tyrion let out a sign of relief.  
"Unfortunately I do." Tyrion spoke with little sympathy in attempt to hide his disdain for the man, and Daenerys shifted in her chair.  
"Apparently your nephew legitimized his son before he was poisoned and now he seeks to rise into the new court's favor."  
"I see." 

Tyrion only remembered too well how Roose had conspired with his father to slaughter his wife's family at a wedding feast. The moment he opened the door to their chambers and saw her tear-streamed face... he will never forget it.

"And how exactly does he seek to rise in the court's favor?"  
Daenerys sighed. "He wishes for his son to wed the princess Myrcella."  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Tyrion-"  
"No!" He roared, impressively living up to the fierceness of his sigil. "We did not retrieve Myrcella from one enemy of the crown to send her to another enemy of the crown. Even if they pretend to be allies, The Boltons are even more treacherous and vicious than the Martells of Dor-"  
"I know that." Daenerys interrupted. "Trust me, I've heard stories. I know. Myrcella would not be safe there. We will not accept his proposal." 

An awkward silence followed, and Daenerys realized what she had just said. Tyrion suspiciously narrowed his eyes and observed the queen.

"Your Grace, may I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"How come you care about Myrcella's well-being? Would it not be more convenient for you to be rid of her?"  
"May-haps it would be, however, your nephew and niece... I like them. They're not like most of your family." The queen paused and her eyes shot up to meet Tyrion's. "No offense intended towards you, of course."  
"None taken." He smiled. "But yes, that much is true. Which is quite funny," Daenerys curiously tilted her head after his unfinished sentence. "I'm... sure you've heard the rumors about the children by Robert and Cersei, haven't you?"  
"Yes." The queen stated plainly. "That they're bastards, products of incest by the Lannister twins. I've heard the rumors, my Lord."  
"So you have." Tyrion continued. "Your Grace, May I suggest something bold?"  
"You may."

Tyrion refrained for a moment and pursed his lips. He clearly was not sure how to say what he was about to without giving the silver queen the impression that he wanted to give his family certain benefits, while all he really wanted is the young Lannisters to be safe. Not because they're his blood, but simply because he loves them.

"You could legitimize the children in exchange of their unwavering loyalty." He paused and payed close attention to the queen's facial expression which - surprisingly - remained completely neutral. "Tommen could take seat in Storm's End and take a wife of your choice to ensure stability. And Myrcella... she could stay here in the keep, until we find someone worthy of her." Tyrion finished and clenched his jaws. He knew it was quite the request, nevertheless, still genuine. A long pause followed then, in which the queen closed her eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled after-ward.

"Children should not pay for the sins of their parents..." He added because the queen had not properly replied yet. He didn't need to wait much longer.

"You're right." Daenerys agreed, to Tyrion's great astonishment. "They should not." 

Her mind briefly wondered to her father and the terrible things he had done that she had been judged for all of her life, solely because she was his daughter. 

"Very well." She said and reached for the jar of wine on the desk to pour herself and her hand a goblet. Tyrion was still baffled by the unexpected response.

"Do you know of any potential suitors for Tommen?" Daenerys asked to quickly move on with the subject, but Tyrion shook his head. "Unfortunately many of the influential high-born Ladies fought at the wrong side of this war. However...."  
"Hm?"  
"To show our best interest at heart, perhaps we should attempt to re-establish our bond with Dorne. Duran still has an available daughter."  
"Would he agree to it?"  
"It's hard to say, but we can at the very least try."  
"Have it done, then." Daenerys took a sip of her wine and swallowed rapidly after. "Oh, and while we're sending ravens, send one back to Lord Bolton. Tell him, that we appreciate his most generous offer, but we respectfully have to decline." 

Daenerys eyed Tyrion and smirked, then so did he.

"At once, your Grace."


	5. Revolutionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! This chapter may seem a bit rushed because I didn't pay much attention in fine-tuning but hopefully it's not that terrible!
> 
> You're probably all waiting for the girls to 'finally get on with it' - Trust me, they will in one of the coming chapters but I needed them to have enough reason to like each other first before delving into chapters of more intimate nature.
> 
> Thanks for reading. ♥

*** _One week later_ ***

The day started quite alright, Myrcella had slept well and was able to enjoy a delicious breakfast, consisting out of ripe mangoes and other sweet delights, like peach cakes and chocolate coated strawberries. Yes, her morning had been quite favorable, that was, until her uncle Tyrion paid visit to her chambers and informed her that she and Tommen were to be expected in the Great Hall when the sun was about to set; That the nobles from all the great houses had been summoned to witness an event that he described as 'a ceremony that will be remembered for thousands of years'. 

Tyrion also mentioned that she and her brother were to be the guests of honor. They were to be made an example of, which was worrying for the girl to say the least. When she asked Tyrion what he meant by that, all he said was 'wait and see, sweet niece'.

Their uncle would never endanger them, would he?

The hours passed incredibly slow for the rest of the day. She went to see Tommen to discuss what could possibly be the reason of their summoning, but unfortunately it appeared he did not know more than herself so he wasn't able to put her mind at ease.

Once she got back to her chambers, the princess caught herself mindlessly wandering and speculating, but then concluded her assumptions would only drive her mad, and so for distraction purpose she settled into the gardens and had her painting tools delivered to her. Unlike most high-born ladies, Myrcella was never fond of instruments and sewing; it was painting that she possessed a rare talent for. The moment her brush touched the canvas, beautiful shapes began to appear and colors started to blend together perfectly. Her hands moved ever so flawless, never crooking or making a movement she did not intend. After several hours, she had composed the most extraordinary illustration of the exquisite flowers before her, and it wasn't until then that she noticed she was surrounded by a bunch of mandmaidens and other staff working at the Red Keep. They stood there and spoke among each other in awe, which caused the princess to blush timidly, but she tried to focus on adding any remaining finishing touches never the less.

"That is truly fascinating." A familiar voice declared, and Myrcella - for the first time - slipped with her delicate brush. She turned around and was faced by no one other than queen Daenerys, admiring her magnificent creation. The others around them quickly fled, leaving the two women alone.  
"Y- your Gra-"  
"Forgive me." The older girl interrupted. "I did not mean to scare you, my Lady."  
"I am but your guest, your Grace." Myrcella spoke meekly. "Surely, you should be able to roam your home freely without startling anyone."

Daenerys raised a brow and smiled cheekily. "And yet." 

Then there was a moment of silence, in which Myrcella noticed the dazzling gown the queen was wearing. Gorgeous blue silk with exceptional details, it was high cut, but had an opening above her breastd that revealed some of the queen's generous assets. It hugged her figure in just the right places, too. Taken aback by her strange behavior, Myrcella clenched her jaws and straightened her skirt. Proper ladies should not relish in the appearance of other ladies.

After several seconds had passed, the queen's expression naturalized. Daenerys took a few steps closer and extended her arm. Then Myrcella figured the queen did not just roam the Red Keep, but had come for a reason. She looked up and saw the amber and purple sky. The sun must be about to set.

"It is time, princess."

XOXOXOX

Tyrion awaited her and Tommen in front of the closed doors that connected the halls with Throne room. As expected, they could hear a lot of voices and movements from the other side, which made the younger boy shift between the weight of his legs nervously. He was never one to enjoy being the center of attention, neither of them were actually, very much unlike Joffrey.  
Tyrion quickly explained what was expected of them, and while it may seem like an immense task to perform, they need not fear for the queen was merciful and just in her actions.  
The children nodded lacking confidence and they walked inside....

XOXOXOX

"Who comes before the queen?" Missandei asked, whom stood left of were Daenerys was seated, whereas Tyrion settled himself at her right.

"Tommen and Myrcella of house Baratheon, presumptive bastards of queen Cersei Lannister and her brother, Jaime Lannister." The siblings answered in choir nervously, followed by the much anticipated whispering among the large crowd behind them; It was not as if they told them something new though, the rumors were widely gossiped through-out the kingdoms, however today would be the first day for it to be publicly acknowledged by members of the previous royal family themselves, and that in nothing less than a room filled with nobles from all across the continent.

Tommen was trembling. His sister took notice so she grabbed hold of his hand, but she kept her gaze strictly fixated on the pale woman before them. There was no sign of irritation in her eyes, in fact, Daenerys nodded approvingly, encouraging her supportive attitude towards her brother. The queen knew it must be terrifying to be in their position right now, especially for someone as innocent as sweet Tommen. It did not take long until she focused on the audience she had summoned.

"My Lords and Ladies!" Daenerys stood up from her seat and spoke loud and clear, drawing everyone's attention as her voice echoed through the hall. "Your presence has been requested here today so you could bear witness to the promise of a new future. " She continued, silencing any remaining murmering. "A future in which children will not be held accountable for the sins of their ancestors. A future in which the mistakes we make, are no one's but our own." She briefly paused and allowed her eyes to walk over the lot before her, and then turned her attention back to the siblings. "Tommen and Myrcella, kneel before your queen."

Her tone had an icey edge to it, which was all the more reason for the siblings to fall down to their knees without any hesitation. By now the great hall had reached the point of silence where those present could hear their own heartbeat pounding in their chest, a gift of natural authority that few possessed, but Daenerys definitely belonged within that particular category.

"Swear to me." The silver queen demanded then, and the children swallowed before verbalizing their testimony...

"I swear fealty to her Grace, queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. I hereby vow to support her claim as the rightful monarch of the seven kingdoms, and therefore I renounce myself from any claims I may still presume to have. I promise to honor her Grace's laws and abide her commands, from this day, until the end of my days. For her Grace is my solemn queen, and I am but her humble servant."  
The siblings released their tension and exhaled after-ward. They soon looked up and realized Daenerys mouth was half agape. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time, for a day were her claim would no longer be threatened by anyone, and the two only remaining candidates that could happen to be capable of causing a rebellion - despite the fact she'd never dare speculate they would - had now sworn loyal to her. She had not been this pleased in a long time.

"Then I swear you this" She answered, yet again drawing the full attention of the crowd, because in reality no one expected her to respond. Her eyes burned into the two knelled siblings in front of her, much as the heat of the blood that ran through her veins.  
"I swear that, for so long I shall breathe, you will be protected, respected and honored by myself, and all my subjects. Any insults towards you, will be a direct insult towards me." Daenerys continued. "Rise, Tommen of house Baratheon, Lord Paramount of Storm's End. Rise, Mycella of house Baratheon, heir presumtive of the Storm Lands. You are hereby legitimized by Royal Degree, as true-born children of Robert Baratheon. May our bonds be long and lasting."

Not quite yet understanding what the queen had just said, Myrcella and Tommen looked at each other anxiously, and then back to Daenerys whom did not even try to suppress her proud smirk. It dawned upon them, then; They had been legitimized as true-born nobles, removing any reason for doubt and accusations.  
Was this really happening? 

While they were in the progress of digesting what they just heard, the silence behind them erupted into a deafening reaction. The nobles were applauding and screeching loudly; screams of joy, excitement and relieve, for the siblings were nothing but loved, not only among the peasants but also among nobility. They were absolutely, immensely loved. Watching the audience's reaction, warmed Daenerys' heart. _I did the right thing_ , she thought.  
Myrcella exchanged glances with her uncle Tyrion. He, too, smiled at the children and gestured them to rise, which they had not done yet. The siblings did as he motioned, still in utter disbelieve.

"Her Grace honors us!" Myrcella found the strength to speak up, and while all kinds of noises still echoed through the hall, for Daenerys, everyone present and everything - the noises and howling - suddenly became irrelevant, and all she could see and hear was the princess. "We shall never give you reason to doubt our loyalty, that, I swear to you." Myrcella spoke determined and smiled then, a wide, genuine and truly happy smile. 

"Good." Daenerys answered, followed by a modest curtesy.

_May our bonds be long and lasting._


	6. Unexpected Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated.

Kings Landing felt empty without her brother. Tommen had asked for the queen's permission to ride of to Storm's End a few moons ago, in order to fulfill his duty as its rightful Lord, so that he could support the realm by initiating trades from that side of the country, a request the queen could hardly refuse.

It was painful all the same for them though, for the siblings to be parted yet again, so shortly after being reunited. 

The queen attempted to console Myrcella when she found her latched to her uncle sobbing and him looking clueless as to what to do. She said she should not look at it as a goodbye, because they were free to see each other at any time they may wish; They weren't prisoners. Needless to say, Myrcella knew the queen meant well, but nothing she promised could fill the void within her that stirred the moment Tommen departed. 

Ser Pounce seemed to be bothered by that same void, the poor thing had been meowing loudly, assumingly searching for his compassionate owner. The staff grew annoyed by the cat's behavior and as a result they chased him with a broom. Myrcella witnessed it happening and couldn't help but intervene by moving the cat to her own chambers.  
Frankly she found equal comfort in his company as he found in hers. The furry feline slept at her feet at night and played with her jewelry and the caps of her paint bottles, he also ensured the princess was safe from spiders, mice and other small animals that tend to find their way into the red keep. They bonded over the next couple of days and Myrcella could hardly imagine her stay here without her fuzzy friend anymore. 

Which was all the more reason for Myrcella to feel anxious when she found Ser Pounce wasn't in her chamber one afternoon. She grew worried a servant might have accidentally locked him up somewhere in one of the many rooms the keep has. She did not hesitate searching for him, starting at the nearby rooms, such as Tommen's old chambers and the corridor leading to the kitchen downstairs. No sign of Ser Pounce anywhere near, but she couldn't give up.... She continued her search and - a good two hours later - she had strayed of to the wing at the far west.

"Ser Pounce?" She called out, checking behind the pillars one by one in the hall attached to the queen's quarters.  
"Where are you, buddy..." She sighed depressingly. "Please don't leave me too."

Then suddenly Myrcella saw a shadow move with rapid speed at the other side of the hall.

"Ser Pounce? Is that you?" Myrcella asked hopeful.  
"Ser Pou--"

_"Oh yes, your Grace!"_

A rather excited high pitched scream came from behind a door that Myrcella just passed, and it instantly put her to a halt. Myrcella - dumb-founded - turned her head into the direction of the beautifully decorated door and she recognized it right away; These were the queen's private quarters. She blinked and swallowed thickly at the realization.

_"Gods! Yes, right there!"_

She hardly had time to understand what was going on until she heard the second cry of pleasure, followed by a third.

_"Fuck! Your Grace, I'm... I'm-- Oooohhh!"_

Myrcella stumbled back-ward with her eyes wide open. The queen was with a lover but... it was the voice of a woman, Myrcella then concluded, and she took a few steps back in disbelief. Queen Daenerys... was she...? 

"Myrcella?" A familiar voice from behind startled her, and she rotated her neck so quickly that she could swear she sprained a muscle. Thankfully, it was only her uncle.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously and approached his niece. "Have you forgotten that only very few individuals may access these quarters? Come, lets get you back."  
"Uncle Tyrion. Yes. I... Ser Pounce... he..." Myrcella desperately tried to articulate a proper sentence but before she had the chance - to her great shock - the door were she stood in front of suddenly opened, displaying no one other but Daenerys Targaryen herself in a thin robe, and she certainly did not look pleased.

"What is going?" She asked, and Myrcella nearly tripped upon stepping back. The younger girl opened her mouth but no sound came out, she was too overwhelmed by how much was happening at once.

"Ah! Your Grace!" Tyrion came to her rescue, quietly thanking him in her mind for saving her from a most embarrassing conversation.  
"You must forgive my niece. She went looking for her brother's cat and accidentally strayed off in the progress. It will not happen again I assure you, isn't that right, Myrcella?"  
"Y-- yes Your Grace. Please forgive me." Myrcella bowed her head nervously and she closed her eyes shut, not even noticing the drop of sweat that dripped down her temple; She was unable to face Daenerys head-on and the silver haired woman eyed her suspiciously, the queen hadn't seen the otherwise proper girl act this out of character before. 

_She must've heard_ , Daenerys figured.

"It is quite alright, princess. You may collect the cat and return after-ward." The queen smiled and lifted the girls chin up so she was forced to look into Daenerys' beautiful violet eyes, eyes anyone could easily drown into, Myrcella thought. But then after a few seconds, Daenerys focused on Tyrion again.  
"Inform my Lords of the small council that I'll be present shortly. And please, apologize on my behalf for keeping them waiting. Something.... urgent came up." The queen spoke for the lack of a better choice of wording, and needless to say Tyrion arched his brow at that.  
"Usually urgent matters are discussed within the small cou-"  
"You are dismissed, my Lord Hand." She shut him off. Tyrion, knowing better than to argue, could only sigh and leave like the queen commanded him. Now she and Myrcella were alone.

"Please forgive me, your Grace... I'll do as you command and fetch Ser Pou-"  
"What did you hear?" 

And there it was. The question Myrcella so desperately hoped the queen wouldn't be asking, she did ask and quite absent-mindedly so, there was no trace of shame or anything of the sort. What would be appropriate to answer? She wondered. She couldn't possibly say she heard the queen with her lover, but at the same time it was treachery to lie to her sovereign.

"I..." she swallowed and moved a straw of blonde hair behind her ear. "I am not sure, your Grace." Myrcella sort of lied, yet not completely, because truth be told despite her assumptions she wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps she was just imagining things that weren't there. But the queen did not seem convinced; her mouth became a hard line and Myrcella flexed her jaw at the sight.

"You spend the last few years in Dorne, isn't that right?" Daenerys questioned with the same stoic facial expression.  
"Yes, your Grace."  
"Word has it the Dornish are the most.... eccentric of the realm." The queen paused and Myrcella knew exactly what she meant by that. "Is it true?"  
"I... dare not to say. " She whispered. "Perhaps slightly more so than citizen of other Westerosi countries."

Daenerys cocked her head as she observed the girl in front of her thoroughly.

"Ser Jorah once told me the Dornish take men and women as their lovers, regardless of their gender." The silver-haired woman spoke matter of factly, but to Myrcella it sounded like it was more of a guess - for which she hoped to get confirmation - rather than anything else.  
"They do." Myrcella admitted and Daenerys nodded in return, simply because denying would be a lie.

It was one of the things that Myrcella found intriguing about Dorne; when she had just arrived in Sun Spear all those years ago, she noticed that nobles and peasants alike indulged in activities of intimate nature with each other no matter their gender. Women slept with women and men slept with men, as easily as men and women slept together, sometimes it even happened in groups with more than only two individuals involved. It occurred among all ranks willingly and there was no shame in it, in fact, it was almost as if they purposely did so to celebrate their authentic culture and its perks. Their country was a lot more modern in that particular sense...

"It must be liberating to live in a place like that." Daenerys broke the silence and delicately moved her head into the direction of the now sleeping brunette sprawled out in her bed through the crack of the door behind her. "To be with who you want to be... to not be ruled by the conservative laws and restrictions that we have here in Kings Landing."  
She uttered and smiled painfully before quietly closing the door shut in effort not to wake the girl. 

Her voice sounded more unhappy than Myrcella had ever witnessed before. Their eyes then briefly met again, and Mycella took the courage to step forward, unintentionally intruding Daenerys' personal space.

"You're the queen, your Grace." The younger woman spoke out of term. "The laws are what you make of it." 

And Daenerys eyes shot up at her. 

"All it takes for you to change it is pencil, ink and parchment." Myrcella affirmed, but unfortunately it wasn't as simple as that, the queen's soft smile and sigh revealed. And of course it wasn't, the younger girl then realized. Because this was a far more personal matter, and changing the laws would not change the queen's situation nor her duties. Daenerys was to wed a wealthy and powerful lord some day, nothing less was expected of a queen.

"If only that were true, sweet girl." The silver-haired woman said and put her hand on Myrcella's cheek, the unexpected touch was warm and gentle, and Myrcella could only close her eyes and ease into it. 

_She's so beautiful._ Daenerys thought. _Gorgeous skin and hair and..._  
She could not restrain herself from allowing her thumb to brush over the girl's soft pink plump lips. 

_Her perfect lips._

Myrcella did not seem to mind, so they stayed like that for a moment, but then, overwhelmed by her actions, the queen decided to withdraw her hand and stumbled back bumping against the door behind her. She shook her head and exhaled, rubbing the bridge of her nose with the palm of her hand; She couldn't do this, Daenerys warned herself. She couldn't, Myrcella is a lady of noble birth, not a handmaiden available for her disposal.

Myrcella opened her eyes again and pursed her lips, savoring whatever warmth on her lips that was left of the queen's touch. She observed the queen looking flustered and nervous and wanted to speak up, to tell her it's okay, but then...

_Meow! Prrr~_

"Ser Pounce!" Myrcella cheered excitedly as she saw the cat trot towards her.  
"Look who's here." Daenerys said, happy for him to appear at such a perfect timing. She would've awarded him with a Lordship would the cat have been a human being.  
"I've been looking for you, Ser Pounce!" Myrcella picked him up and nuzzled in his fur. "Thank the Gods you're safe and sound." 

Touched by the girl's love for her pet, Daenerys smiled tenderly.

"I guess it's time we should go." Myrcella declared, she had been lingering here for too long and she was well aware that Daenerys had other important matters to attend.  
"Yes." Daenerys answered. "Off you go, princess. And you, Ser Pounce, I expect you do a better job looking after your owner from now on." She innocently mocked, and Myrcella could only giggle sweetly.  
"Your Grace." The blonde girl curtsies as best as she could while holding a cat and took her leave after.

_Princess._


	7. Undeniably Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies. It's been a while since I've updated this (or any) fic but I thought I should give it some loving again. I know it's a pretty short chapter but hopefully not too bad. From now on I'll do my best to post more frequently.
> 
> Myrcella POV.

Some days Myrcella could easily keep herself busy, and some days she could not at all. This was one of those days. Afternoon had come and the only thing she had accomplished today was writing a letter to her brother whom - according to Tyrion - had been very happily situated in Storm's End. Otherwise she had been staying inside her rooms, mostly tossing and turning on her bed as she cuddled Ser Pounce. She had also had spent a fair share of time thinking about her bizarre encounter with the queen yesterday, which made her question the true reason for herself not making a public appearance this very day.

...Could it be that she was avoiding the other areas of the Red Keep so she would not have to face Daenerys and worry about faltering her normally confident composure? After witnessing what she did yesterday it would be rather difficult for her to up-hold it, to not allow her cheeks to fluster.

The maid's whimpers are still fresh in her memory, and her thoughts went into directions it really should not. What did the silver haired beauty do to the handmaiden to make her scream so loudly? Her slender hand traced down-ward her body, caressing the hip bone through the fabric of her exotic maroon dress. Trystane had this gown commissioned for her, she then remembered. More than once he expressed how fondly he thought of his bride-to-be wearing maroon, how regal it looked together with her ivory skin and lengthily golden curls, and then she came to the realization that she really didn't value his flattering. 

A jolt of heat surged through her body; why was that? She loved her previous fiance, did she not?

She was confused, because at times she genuinely missed kissing Trystane. His soft lips on hers, his warm breath tickling her senses as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She missed it, and yet not as much as she thought she would. It did not excite her, not completely anyway. Whereas, when she thought about yesterday and what might have happened behind the queen's closed doors - the possibilities of how Daenerys had pleasured her subject - she felt a twitch between her legs and her heart skip a beat. Perhaps she prefers the company of women after all, although it had never crossed her mind before... not before meeting the proud and elegant queen.

But there was something else... she felt... she could not quite find the words for it, but it could be more or less described as feeling inferior, and not compared to the queen, but to her hand-maid instead. But why would she feel inferior towards someone more than just a few stations beneath her? She was- no, she _is_ a princess.

While being sprawled out on the large oak bed, her eyes suddenly shot open wide; Somehow her hand had disappeared underneath the skirt of her dress- her index and middle finger buried deep between soft, moist folds. It startled her and clenched her jaws. _This is not what proper ladies do_ , she told herself, and she pulled out swiftly. Nevertheless her conflicting, she sighed at the sudden emptiness and shook her head in disapproval for her undeniable want to continue. 

Would it be a crime to? No one has to know....

But instead she waited for a few more minutes, hoping the hunger would fade, which unfortunately it did not.  
"Oh, whatever matters it..." she whispered to herself with frustration clearly present in her tone, and brought her fingers back to where they came from- tension rapidly restored within her core again. She bit her lower lip as a thin layer of hot sweat coated her skin. _This is not what proper ladies do_ , she repeated and cursed herself for what she was going. But why in the Seven Hells does it feel so good? Something so enjoyable can't hardly be inappropriate, can it? 

She squeezed her legs together as she eased out her now drenched fingers to caress the small bud above her entrance, imagining her fingers belonged to no one other than Daenerys instead. A file and forbidden thought, one that may very well be considered a breach of privacy, even if it was just her mind playing tricks.

"Your Grace..." Myrcella moaned quietly, voice trembling. Her hips rocked against the bedding in a steady motion, causing more delightful pressure to arise with each long, slow push. Her breathing quickened further and her heart was pounding so severely that she feared it might beat out of her chest. 

"Oh, gods." The girl whimpered, edging her climax. "Almost..." 

And there it was. She grabbed the bedding with her free hand and she came - hard - a moment later.

"Fuck!" She moaned much louder than intended; her back arching and every muscle in her being tightening. A puddle warm substance left her entrance, dripping down and staining the bedding underneath her in the process. 

She exhaled heavily in order to recover from the intense orgasm, something she had never experienced before. The girl was absolutely and utterly exhausted without any bit of strength left within her body.

Attempting to grasp what had just happened, the blonde girl pursed her lips and shook her head against the cushion in disbelief. 

What has she done?

_Her Grace must never know._


	8. Exclusive Exhaustions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I shall more formally introduce the girl that Daenerys was sleeping with in an earlier chapter. This might seem like it's not going into the direction that we want it to go - which is Myrcella/Daenerys - but don't worry, well get there. We just have to remember Daenerys has been in Kings Landing approx 2 months before Myrcella was retrieved from Dorne and it is only human that she had other intimate encounters during that time.

*** _Four days later_ ***

"Thank you, Maester Irwin."

Daenerys heard a familiar voice speak softly behind of her while she and Missandei were discussing a raise of payment for the servants in the Red Keep. Her head turned into the direction where it came from and she saw Myrcella curtsy and exit the Maester's chamber. Daenerys nodded as Missandei continued speaking but it did not not take the Naathi woman long until she halted, her queen had clearly been side tracked.

"Your Grace?" She asked however after not directly receiving an answer she followed the queens eye line and found out whom had claimed her focus.  
"The Princess Myrcella." Missandei stated once she saw her, but only briefly- the younger girl quickly disappeared into a hall-way.  
"She is very beautiful, isn't she your Grace?"  
"Why was she in the Maester's chamber...?" The silver-haired woman asked without thinking, ignoring her companion's initial question.

Daenerys blinked twice then and jerked her head back to face her now smirking advisor.

"No matter." She lied in order to camouflage her curiosity, her furrowed brows betraying her while she straightened her delicate white dress and cleared her throat.  
"Where were we?"  
Missandei's amused facial expression did not change, and Daenerys sighed and fiddled with her hands, seemingly growing uncomfortable under the brunette's gaze.  
"Don't look at me like that."  
"Very well, your Grace." Missandei simply complied and attempted to suppress her smile by pursing her lips.  
"So about those wages." Daenerys picked up where they left of, tone serious again. "I believe it is only reasonable if we add an extra 10% of copper coins on top of what the servants already earn for their hard work at the end of every month. What say you?"  
"I think that is fair." She declared. "Shall we discuss it with the Lords during the small council meeting tomorrow?"

"Of course. Yes." Daenerys bit the inside of her cheek then, suddenly realizing this was the only day off in the week for Missandei and she would probably prefer spending her scarce free time otherwise. "Forgive me for keeping you on your free afternoon, Missandei. Especially for something that could've waited."

"There is no need to apologize, I am but your loyal subject. Besides, I had some matters I wanted to discuss earlier myself, too." Missandei genuinely reminded, providing the queen with reason not to feel guilty.  
"Is there anything else, your Grace?"  
"Yes." Daenerys spoke determined, and the tanned woman narrowed her eyes at the unexpected answer.  
"For you to enjoy your well-deserved day off, now go." The queen teased motioning towards the crowded market square less than an acre away from the Red Keep, knowing that's usually where her dear friend goes during her time off. 

Missandei looked up, nodding enthusiastically at Daenerys and then strode off.

Once Missandei was out of her sight, the dragon queen momentarily turned around. She had to fight the sudden urge to walk into Maester Irwin's chamber and ask him about the reason behind the Princess' visit, but she figured that would not be appropriate and might very well be a breach to the girls privacy. Instead she could ask her upfront by herself by smoothly trying to slip it into a conversation, or better yet- she could just wait for her to bring it up by herself. 

_Surely Princess Myrcella would not keep anything from her that concerns her health...?_

"Your Grace!" An excited shriek interrupted the queen's train of thought, and a young slender woman with long brown curls and cinnamon skin came running up at her.  
"Good afternoon, Lorraine." Daenerys greeted her tenderly. 

Lorraine is her 'pillow friend', as the Westerosi tend to call it. Before she was offered employment and residence in the Red Keep, she was a poorly treated girl that Ser Barristan rescued from a tavern down town. Never had Daenerys heard the full story from neither the girl nor Ser Barristan, but what she did hear is that drunken men were abusing her and taking turns against her will right before Ser Barristan made his entrance. No one knows how long she had been there, how long she had been subjected to such distasteful behavior. The damage done - both mental and physical - was severe, but she had been making impeccable progress in her recovery recently.

Over the course of the past few weeks, the queen had grown to take a liking in her which turned out to be mutual- Lorraine is chatty and comical, and quite beautiful too which needless to say is a welcoming addition. 

"I've missed you, Your Grace. I hope you've been well?" The younger girl asked while taking the queen's hands in hers and rubbed her pale fingers with her thumb- a gesture that would normally be considered a great disrespect towards a sovereign, but Daenerys did not flinch at the girl's familiarity.  
"Busy but well, dear girl. How of yourself?"  
"Just fine, your Grace. But..." She told the dragon queen quietly as she analyzed her, almost pouting.  
"It has been a while." 

Daenerys, instantly knowing what the girl was talking about, regretfully had to admit that it has. She would normally summon the girl every other day, but the past week life at court has been more stressful than usual, so when finally a long day is over she is happy she can lay her head down to rest.

"Are you tired of me?" The girl asked disappointed, avoiding the queen's intense violent eyes flare.  
"Of course not, sweet Lorraine." She raised the girls chin- her teary sky blue orbs now gazing back at her.  
"I apologize for not sending for you, and being neglectful towards you in general lately. How about we spend some time together tonight?" The queen asked, her pink plump lips curved up in anticipation for her reply, or more so what the night may bring because she knew full well what she was going to say. Afer hearing Daenerys' words Lorraine's eyes widened and a grin from ear to ear appeared on her face.  
"That would be lovely, Your Grace!"  
"Good, then we'll see each other later." The pale woman winked before watching the younger one gallop off.

Daenerys approached a quiet corridor then; She was tired and she almost instantly regretted her offer to lay with Lorraine tonight, fearing she might not be able to keep her eyes open, let alone perform. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, through this passage she should be able to make it to her private quarters and get some rest without being interrupted once more.

Being the queen was a lot more exhausting than she originally thought it would be. Perhaps it'll get easier some day- some day when she has met her equal to rule along-side her. Someone that understand what it means to live up to so many duties and expectations, someone she can share her heavy burdens with and she would be there to listen to theirs in return. 

But will she ever meet that someone? 

_Maybe._

_Hopefully._

_One can only dream._


End file.
